Play It Ghoul
is in an excited mood. He sits very closely to the TV watching the newest episode of ARGGH! on his DVR. Spector: (whispering) I don’t feel anything yet. It seems pretty normal up- (Hears a crash downstairs) What was that?! I heard something move down there. I’m heading for the kitchen. I’m going in! Lincoln: (To TV) Careful! The fridge looks dangerously sickening! Lori: (Annoyed) Lincoln! Do you mind keeping it down?! My friends are gonna be here soon. I can't have all that noise drowning out our conversations! Lincoln: But, Lori! This is the end of the Morgan Mansion trilogy. Spector's gonna win this round once and for all! Lori: My friends are not going to appreciate having to literally hear ghostly noises and you screaming at the TV all during our hangout. Lincoln: Alright. Can I just turn down the volume at least? Lori: Whatever. Lincoln: (turns volume down and looks to the audience) Don’t mind her. (Jokingly) Some people just have no taste in reality television. doorbell rings Lori: Oh! Someone's here! Everyone! Stay out of the kitchen! opens the door to reveal Becky waiting in the front deck Lori: Oh, Becky! Hi! I'm so glad you could make it! Come on in! Becky: Hi, Lori! Sorry I'm late. I lost my track of time when I was- Lori: Oh, no, no, no, no! You're not late! You're actually the first one here! Becky: Really?! Cool! walks in and glances on the TV to see Lincoln watching ARGGH! Lori: Ugh. Sorry about Lincoln. Apparently, there’s this new “trilogy” that he has to watch. Lincoln: Don’t worry. I turned the volume down, so you won’t have to hear- Becky: Oh no. Actually, you can turn it up if you want to. Lori: Really? You wouldn’t want to watch that. Would you? glances at a confused Lori Becky: Not that I want to watch it, but I wouldn’t want his experience to be ruined. That’s all… Lincoln: Really? Thanks! (turns up volume) Lori: (irked) Right… Anyway, you won’t believe what Bobby told me the other day. Becky: Yeah… watches the television from the kitchen, feeling intrigued and drowning out Lori’s voice. As she watches, she accidentally blurts out her reactions to the show Spector: Holy smokes! It’s rumbling! Becky: (Accidentally out loud) Oh my… Lori: I know! It was such a weird coincidence. You know it’s not everyday that- voice is drowned out from Becky’s point of view Spector: There’s something in the salad! It’s wild! Becky: Woah! What’s that about?! Lori: Exactly. See? You get me. So then I said- again, Lori’s voice is drowned out Spector: (Clutching onto salad bowl) I got it! I’m doing it! I’m doing it! Now to get this beast once and for all! Becky: (Excited) Yeah! Do it! looks back at the kitchen. As he does, Becky nervously and quickly looks back at Lori as if nothing happened. Lincoln shrugs. Lori: Really? You think I should I tell him? I mean, I don’t wanna be rude to the guy, but- Becky: You got it! Lori: You know. You’re right. I should tell Bobby that! Thanks for being honest. Becky: (Throws her arms in the air) Woohoo! looks back again. Becky reverts back to look at Lori. Lori: (confused) Are you even listening to me? Becky: (nervously) Uh… yeah. Of course! Lori: (points to the TV) Are you literally watching that? Becky: What?! Pffft. Of course not. Lori: (irked) You are. Aren’t you? Do you… like that stuff? Becky: (loudly) No! entire house goes absolutely silent Spector: Nothing but silence now… Becky: Uh, I mean- why would anyone want to watch that show? If anything, I can’t stand hearing all those noises over there! Lincoln: (puzzled) Hey! I thought you said you didn’t mind! Becky: (nervously) Well… now I do. So… keep that dumb show down! Will you, child?! Lincoln: (annoyed) Man. What a weirdo. Lori: Well, I’m glad you told him to keep it down. I thought it would be distracting. Becky: Yeah. Ha. to the Loud family in the center of the mall Lori: Alright, so we know the schedule right? Leni: Of course! We do our thing and meet back here at around thirty o' five! Lori: (facepalms) No, Leni. It's five-thirty. Leni: Oh dang it. Lynn: I'm heading to the Spikes store! I gotta get myself a new style! Luna: I'm coming with you! Lana: Yeah! family head off to their respective stores. Lincoln joins Lynn, Lana, and Luna to the Spikes store Lincoln: Hmm. You know. I've always wanted a new T-shirt. I wonder if there's anything good in here. then sees a brand new ARGGH! T-shirt in one of the sections Lincoln: No way! These are rare! I can't believe they're selling these today! a mysterious women covered under an ARGGH! hoodie comes and grabs the T-shirt Lincoln: (to woman ) Hey! That's a cool hoodie! Where'd you get it? Say. Who are you? I feel like I've seen you before... woman sees Lincoln and gasps. She runs off Lincoln: Hey! Wait! Come back! I wanna ask you something! (runs after woman) woman runs frantically around the store. Lincoln: Come back! Wait! woman suddenly trips, and her hood falls back, revealing her to be Becky Lincoln: Hey! I know you! Becky: Shush! Lincoln: You're that one friend of Lori's who called ARGGH! dumb! And yet you're wearing that hoodie?! What's going on? Becky: Lincoln! Shush! Lincoln: No! Explain yourself! Lori! Becky: Alright! Shush! Keep it down! (sighs) Yes, you caught me. You wanna know the truth? I am a huge fan of ARGGH! I've been one ever since I was a child. I'm obsessed with it. Lincoln: I thought you did yesterday. I heard you reacting to the show. Becky: You knew?! Lincoln: Yeah. I kind of did, so why did you call it dumb then if you're such a fan of it? Becky: Because of Lori. Do you think Lori or even any of her friends are ever going to take me seriously if they find out I like a show ghost-hunting show? Lincoln: Well, Lori's never been a fan of ARGGH!, and she's very critical about people. Becky: Exactly! So that's why I keep it a secret from her! From all of my friends! Please! Don't tell anyone! Lincoln: Alright. I won't. Becky: (smiles) Thanks. You're Lincoln, right? Lincoln: That's my name. Becky: It's actually nice to be meeting you up close for once. My name's Becky. Sorry about insulting you yesterday. Lincoln: It’s alright. I understand now. Becky: Thanks. Lincoln: Hey, you still didn’t answer my question. Where did you get that hoodie? Becky: Oh. I got it the other day. They had a rare sale here on these, and I was the first to get one! Lincoln: Really?! Becky: Yeah. In fact, I own about five of these babies. Again, I’m obsessed over this show! Hey, I think they’re still selling them in there. You want me to get you one? Lincoln: Oh no. I brought my own money. I could pay for it my- Becky: No, no, no! Allow me! It’s the least I could do for you. Lincoln: Wow. Thanks. I don’t know what to say. Becky: No problem… friend. smiles at Becky to Lincoln and Becky sitting and talking at a table in the middle of the mall Lincoln: So, you were really there when Hunter Spector was at Royal Woods doing an episode live? Becky: Yep. I was way up in the front of all the action. Lincoln: Sweet! My friend, Clyde, and I couldn’t even get to the audience, and don’t tell anyone this, but a stage manager accidentally mistook us for workers in costumes, and he took us to backstage. Becky: No way! Lincoln: Way! Becky: Man, you’re lucky! What was it like? Did the ghost nearly get you? realizing Becky believes the show is real, rubs the back of his head nervously Lincoln: Uh- well, it was a close call. Becky: Woah. I wish I was nearly possessed. Lincoln: Haha. Yeah. So how long have you been a fan of ARGGH!? Becky: Ever since I was two years old. Lincoln: Two years?! It took me four to even find out about the show! Becky: Well, you could say I had an interesting childhood. Lincoln: Wow. You must be a true fan. Well, behind me that is. Becky: Oh, is that a challenge? Lincoln: How old is Hunter Spector? Becky: Thirty-five. Lincoln: What was the name of the first ghost he caught? Becky: Reginald Oz. Lincoln: Where did he catch the milk gobbler in episode twenty-nine? Becky: At the Rickety Bridge in Elmswood. Child’s play. Lincoln: (Squints his eyes) What’s the bridge’s real name? Becky: (Squints his eyes) Old Timber Toppler. Lincoln: Wow. No one would have gotten that. Becky: I bet you can’t name the five ghosts from the Crookler’s Mansion episode. Lincoln: Oh, you’re on! Stingy, Pringy, Lingy, Tingy, and- uh- dang it! I always forget the last one. It was so quick. What was it? Uh… Becky: Max. Lincoln: Dang it! It was Max! He’s the one that doesn’t rhyme! Becky: (laughs) Looks like I won the challenge. Lincoln: (laughs) I guess you did. Lynn: (Offscreen) Lincoln! Lincoln: Oh! That’s my sister! Becky: Oh! I should go before they see me! It was nice talking to you, Lincoln! Hope we meet again sometime! Lincoln: (laughs) It was nice meeting you too! Bye! runs off. Lincoln sees Becky has left an ARRGH! Keychain on the table and puts it in his pocket. Enter Lana. Lana: Lincoln! There you are! Where were you this whole time?! Lincoln: Oops. I guess I sort of drifted off. Lana: Come on! Lori’s waiting for us! Lincoln: Oh sorry! Let’s hurry back! to Lincoln sitting on the couch as usual, waiting to watch the newest episode of ARGGH! Lincoln: Ooh. This is gonna be good! Lori: Keep it down! My friends are gonna hear you! Lincoln: Sorry, Lori! Lori: Now, where was I? doorbell rings Lori: Oh! Someone must be here! opens the door to reveal Becky waiting in the front deck Becky: Sorry. I came early again… Lori: Becky, the next time you literally want to come early before I'm ready, you could at least text me when you're on your way. Becky: Sorry. Becky walks past Lincoln, she gives Lincoln a secret smile. Lincoln smiles back. Lincoln: (whispers) Oh! Becky! You left this behind! takes out the keychain and gives it to Becky. Becky: Thanks Lincoln. catches Becky holding the keychain Lori: What is that? Becky: Oh, uh, what is what? Lori: That! (points to keychain) Becky: Oh. Uh. This isn't mine! It's- uh- this boy's. I was just giving it to him. Lincoln: No. It's yours. I just handed it to you. Lori: Becky. What's going on? Becky: Nothing! This keychain isn't mine! I hate ARGGH! Remember?! looks at Becky with concern Lincoln: Actually, there's something Becky needs to tell you. You see- Becky: Shut up! (worriedly covers Lincoln's mouth) Lincoln: (trying to speak through Becky's hand) Mmmhmmm! Becky: I need to have a word with you! Lori: Becky! What are you doing?! Becky: Hold on! I'll be there in a moment. and Lincoln scatter off behind the couch Becky: (angrily whispers) What are you doing?! Lincoln: I'm trying to help you! Becky: But Lincoln! I thought you promised to keep it a secret! Lincoln: I know I said that, but then I just thought you need to tell Lori the truth. You like ARGGH! Becky: No I don't! Stop it! Lincoln: Please! You need this! Becky: Did you not hear what I said yesterday about Lori being critical of me?! If she finds out I like watching a show about a guy hunting for ghosts, she'll never respect me ever again! Lincoln: But Becky! What's wrong with what you watch? How can you be so shy about liking a show you've been obsessed with since childhood? The only way to truly tell if Lori's your friend is if she accepts- Becky: Well... maybe I don't like it anymore! Maybe it's better off if Lori accepts me this way! I can't be some idiot who watches- Lincoln: Idiot? Is that what you think of people like me? After all this time? pauses Lincoln: (disappointed) So that's it then? Our time together at the mall meant nothing to you. I guess I'm not your friend... well, do what you want Becky. Hope you have fun. with that, Lincoln turns off the TV and storms off upstairs Becky: Lincoln, wait I- Lori: Becky? What's wrong with Lincoln? What did you do to him? Becky: Lori... there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while. to later after Becky explains everything Becky: And that's what happened to Lincoln. Lori: Yeah. I kind of guessed that you liked that show. Becky: Really? Lori: Come on, Becky! It's literally so obvious you glance at that show and watch it while we have our meetings. Becky: Oh. Lori: Why have you been lying to me then? Becky: Because I thought seeing as how critical you can be, I thought you wouldn't take me seriously anymore. Lori: (frustrated) Becky. You're acting like a total idiot. Becky: See! There you go right now! Lori: No, Becky! You're acting like an idiot because you think this way. So what if you watch a show about hunting for ghosts? I don't care really. You're still my friend. Becky: Really? Lori: Really! Becky: Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I have been acting like... (remembers what she called Lincoln) an idiot. Lori: (frustrated) No! Don't apologize to me! Well, okay, I guess I deserve an apology, but apologize to Lincoln too! The only reason I would want to defriend someone is because they disrespect others, kind of like what you did to my brother, you hypocrite! Becky: (looks down in shame) I know. I messed up with Lincoln. I gotta go get him now! runs upstairs and knocks on a door Lincoln: (opens door) Becky? What do you want? Becky: Lincoln! It's Becky! I'm really sorry about what I said! You're not the idiot! I am! I do like you, Lincoln! You accepted me for watching ARGGH! and I just took our moments together for granted. I do still love ARGGH, but I've been such an afraid idiot, so I told Lori the whole truth. You were right. I should have just told Lori about it from the start. Thanks for being a really great friend, though after this... you probably still won't forgive me, and I wouldn't blame you for that... (covers her face with her hands) Lincoln: (smiling) Aww. Becky. Thanks for apologizing. I know you didn't really mean it, and I'm sorry I stormed off at you like that. Becky: Don't be, Lincoln. I kind of deserved it. (hugs Lincoln) You're a good friend, Lincoln. Lincoln: So are you, Becky. Becky: Say, you wanna come and watch the new episode of ARGGH! with me? Lincoln: Really? Becky: Yeah! I saw you had it on the DVR! Lincoln: Well... okay then! Becky: Let's go! and Lincoln run downstairs. Lori and her friends, who have just arrived, are in the kitchen Lori: Oh hey, Becky! Glad you made things right with my brother! So, I was gonna tell my friends about the time when- Becky: Actually, is it okay if I leave the meeting last minute? I want to do something with Lincoln. Lori: What? But- oh, alright. At least I still have you guys to talk to. looks around to see no one is there. Becky, Lincoln, and her friends are watching ARGGH! Lori: What are you guys doing? Dana: Oh. Well, since Becky wants to watch this with Lincoln, we thought why not give it a chance? If Becky likes it, maybe we will. Lori: But I was gonna tell you guys about- (glances at her friends watching the TV) Alright then. I guess I can join in too. Becky: Sweet! and Lincoln high-five each other, ending the story THE END Trivia * This my second fanfiction to star a minor character from the official show in a main role. ** It's also the first fanfiction to star a background character, that being Becky * This entire fanfic was based off of this one screenshot from ARGGH! You For Real ** Before anyone compares this to City Slickers, yes, I am aware the two plots are very similar. However, unlike The Soft Touch compared to No Laughing Matter, I came up with this plot synopsis way back in January, long before the plot of City Slickers was even revealed, so... yeah. ** Dana and Clyde were originally planned to have a bigger, separate roles in this story, but this was changed in order to have Becky solely be in the main role. ** The title is a pun on the phrase "play it cool" ** This fanfic took me only two days to complete, making this the quickest I've ever finished a fanfic Category:Episodes